


We love you. I love you.

by bearwithme (polarbearyl)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is just mentioned, And I want Gaster and Chara to be friends, M/M, Okay but this ship is hella cute, Sans and Papyrus are just mentioned, Undead void buddies y'all, kingdings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbearyl/pseuds/bearwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spends his spare time watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We love you. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> My OTPs are either very sinful or very sad and there is no in-between.

He spends his spare time watching him.

When he’s not watching over his sons, he lurks around the courtyard, just to get a glimpse of him. Tall, blonde, with a warm smile as always. He missed that. Getting to see him smile, that is. And though he can still see it happen, it really was just different when he was actually there. Because when he was there, he could actually make him smile.

He missed that more.

Of course, since he spends so much time watching like a love-struck high school student - which he was not, by the way. He was a very highly esteemed monster and former Royal Scientist - it was inevitable that they would catch him in the act. It happened one afternoon.

“So, you’ve been watching my dad work for quite some time now,” they entered so quietly that he didn’t even notice. Usually, they would enter with a loud shout, like yesterday when they hollered, ‘OKAY, I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY BROTHER HAS TURNED INTO A FLOWER!’

But this time they appeared without one screech or loud announcement. That was new. 

His hands flailed around for a moment as he thought of things to say. Excuses, reasons- just one thing as a defense. But they were already smirking, red eyes bright with delight. They were jumping to conclusions, weren’t they?

“Don’t tell me… you have a  _ crush  _ on my father?” 

_ And it was spot on, too. _

He never told anyone for many reasons. A.) He must still miss his family a lot, B.) He had a job to do, C.) His son would most likely call him a furry and he would not be kinkshamed in his own house. Never in his own house.

C isn’t a very major reason but it was a reason nonetheless and no, your highness, do not give me that grin-

God, he was so weak.

“Y’know, if there is a way outta here, you actually might get a chance. Hey! Does that make you my new mom?” And so they began to tease him endlessly, asking questions about him and his feelings towards the other, and sometimes calling him ‘mother’ just to see how he reacted.

They were… not cruel, no, but they sure liked to laugh at his expense.

He doesn’t blame them, though. The void is a very lonely place, and the fact he cannot talk makes the silence torturous, so they always do their best to make as much noise as possible, to the point where they even start narrating occurences to themselves.

But he really does wish to see him again. He wants to be the one who makes him laugh - and gosh, that fluffy giant loved his puns, he always did and so he kept telling them - and he wants to have tea with him again and-

 

But it can’t happen.

 

He was hovering between life and death, stuck in a rift in space. Only they alone could interact with him. They, too, were alive and yet they were not. They were a being existing in space, yet they also weren’t. He was scattered across space; erased from their memories. Erased from his memories. And as much as he’d like to go running back to his old life, he can’t. He just.

 

Can’t.

* * *

 

They keep trying, though. They’re very determined. They keep making nonchalant statements, little reports about his well-being, little jokes and puns here and there.

“I sure do miss having tea with dad,” they say, floating beside him. He tries to ignore them and focus upon watching his apprentice and soon-to-be replacement  study up on the papers he left behind. But they’re so hard to ignore when they’re breaking the laws of physics by literally floating around the void. 

“And I’m sure he would love my new puns - hey, Doctor, why didn’t the skeleton laugh?”

He sighs, turning to them. Such a child, but that is what they truly were. A child, one that died way before their time. He supposes he could humor them for now, they weren’t really bad company. They were fun, most of the time.

_ WHY?  _ he signs.

“Because he didn’t find the joke very  _ humerus _ !” and they break out laughing, like it’s the best joke they’ve heard in a hundred years. Seeing his expression, their grin widens, “Hey, you’re really smiling!”

_ THAT WAS A GOOD ONE, TIBIA-NEST. I’M PROUD OF YOU, MY CHILD. _

“Hello, ‘proud of you, my child’,” they jokingly reply before settling down. It’s nice and quiet for a while, just the two of them sitting in the darkened void as they watch her fiddle with blueprints through the small tear in space. 

“But… are you really just going to stand here?” Of course they were going to ask this. 

“He’s… very lonely right now.” Of course he is. Today is the day they died. Their brother and themselves. It’s been two years now, correct? He hadn’t visited last year. He’s not quite sure he wants to, either.

But. “Please. At least just, come with me?” they look down, “I don’t think I can go there. Not alone. Please.”

Maybe this once.

* * *

 

He was a mess. He stayed in his courtyard the whole day, and no one but them entered to visit him. Everyone knew to leave him alone on this one day. It was his personal request. But they were never ones to follow rules, so they visited anyway.

It wasn’t like they could be seen, or heard, or anything, anyway. So there is nothing to worry about.

He watched as they kneeled down beside their father. He wore a sweater and some baggy pants and he held a drawing in his hand. To be specific, he wore the sweater they made, the one with the ‘Mr. Dad Guy’ writing on it, and he held the drawing the prince made. 

He watched as they whispered sweet nothings to him, and watched as those whispers turned to desperate cries, and to shaky apologies. He watched as tears trickled down their cheek, and he watched as they wrapped their arms around him. 

Both of them can touch people. They can, but their touch can’t be felt by the living being that they touched. It was a one-sided process.

And soon, they fell asleep. They fell asleep, curled up against him. He was awake though, silently crying as he reminisced about memories that will remain as they are. Memories of a family that crumbled in a night. 

He watches him, and finally, he grew tired of watching. He walks towards him and sits in front of him, cross-legged and he sees the tear tracks marking his fur. He sees the reddish eyes. Signs of crying. And he just…

_ I’M SORRY. _

What else can he say, after all?

_ WE’RE HERE FOR YOU. WE ALWAYS ARE.  _ He moves and sits down beside him.

_ THEY LOVE YOU.  _ And as if on cue, they open up their eyes and find him sitting down, on the other side of their father. They smile rather tiredly and they reach over. They gesture, palm up. Oh, this child. 

Gaster reaches over nonetheless, grasping Chara’s hand in his. Their arms wrap around Asgore in a big, incorporeal hug. And as their eyes close, one thought prevails:

  
I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> And I once read a fic that did not use any names but it was still heartbreaking. I guess this was an attempt? Yes. Yes this was an attempt. So, uh, tell me what you think?
> 
> (and yes, I know, I have got to work on my other fics but physics is hard to incorporate into fanfiction)


End file.
